


When will my WYLD persona cross into reality?

by GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Ahn Jaewon centric, Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crying, Drinking, I wrote this so no one else had to, Minsung's a terrible brother, Minsung's also an amazing brother, Panic Attack, Smoking, Then it shifts to Minsoo Centric?, Wish me luck, did I STUTTER, lots of regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount
Summary: What will happen when Jaewon feels more comfortable in WYLDs makeup smeared jacket which smelled of alcohol, than Jaewon's loose black sweaters that stenched strongly of coffee.Or basically our sweet angel Jaewon turns into the devil we know as WYLD.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu, Lee Minsoo & Lee Minsung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

'K-pop rookie group MAYHEMs WYLD in yet another scandal this week.'

'WYLD seen earlier chatting with some women, will more pursue?.'

'Leaked photos of WYLD seducing girls at a club tonight.'

How did Jaewon end up in this mess.

How did he ever let it get this far.

His CEO was smart for making Jaewon be his scapegoat. Jaewon was naturally a people pleaser, and was very obedient. Although it isn't much to be proud of, he likes to think that he is the only member who could meet the cruel demands of the CEO. If Dongho Hyung were to be asked to do what Jaewon was, he would flat out leave the company and figure out a way to sabotage the CEO later on. Minsoo Hyung would seem like he was conforming to the CEOs demands, but while no one was looking he would deliberately go against everything asked of him and find someone to tell, not having any of it. Daehyun would want to please the man to the best of his ability, so he would try, he really would, but he physically couldn't do what was asked if him and eventually the CEO would just give up on him. But Jaewon, Jaewon was able to fit his WYLD persona to the exact pinpoint of what was expected.

For as long as Jaewon remembered, he always respected women. He was a kind, nice hearted kid, who doesn't want to see anyone hurt. He was loving to his mother, and had such a soft spot for making others happy. You could tell with the way he interacted with everyone that even though he was quite timid, he was friendly and genuine. He was happy to be around others and it brought him joy to make people smile. But when the CEO told him to be the opposite of what he was, it pained him to take on that role. He could no longer seem friendly or innocent or kind, and he hated it. He hated WYLD more than the haters, but he couldn't let go of everything he's been working on now.

The whole reason he agreed to change his whole persona completely was because of the horrible truth that was told to him and no one else. He still remembers the meeting he was dragged into, where Park-nim slammed a sheet infront of him showing the oh so little budget they had left. He told Jaewon everything about how the ratings were significantly decreasing and High Class was so close to going broke because Mayhem didn't support any 'originality' in their line up.

And that's the day Park-nim presented the idea of 'Wyld'.

Needless to say Jaewon didn't sleep that night.

Nor did he ever fall asleep easily any night after that.

He's been WYLD for a year now, and things have become quite different since then.

This may have been quite embarassing to admit, but he was now we'll adapted to feeling more comfortable in WYLDs makeup smeared jacket which smelled of alcohol, than Jaewon's loose black sweaters that stenched strongly of coffee.

And in that year he started teetering between the reality and the truth, not sure which role he should play or which costume to put on. But somewhere along the lines he had finally lost all sense of who he was. His past self would barely recognise him with all the heavy makeup and lies littering his insides. And to make sense of all of this, he likes to think he's both living the truth and reality now. Just none of it was good.

But this question has always dawned on him, 'How long did it take to cross his WYLD persona into reality?"

And he believes it already has.

The first time he realised he wasn't just 'fitting the role' his CEO asked of him, but rather took curiosity in his own hands was when he was cross faded at a club one night. No one asked him to get into another scandal that night. And no one told him the drinks were spiked. He had only went into the club because a fan dragged him there. It wasn't too crazy, but Jaewon didn't need to be here. Jaewon shouldn't be here. WYLD had already been in a pretty big scandal a day ago. He took a drag, and wasn't sure if it was curiosity or fear, then he took another one. WYLD was getting high and leaving no room for Jaewon. WYLD needed to leave, Jaewon needed to come back. But his buzzed mind didn't allow him to think properly as he grabbed that women's skirt.

The next day the CEO was praising him for going above and beyond. Which was rare, due to the CEO never fully being pleased even if Jaewon did exactly what was asked of him. And wow did it feel good.

It made Jaew... WYLD want to go above and beyond yet again.

So he did.

It's not that he was commiting any sort of crime or anything. He just thought of it as an following orders given from his boss. He would still hesitate, thinking about what his members or mother would think. How disappointed and disgusted they would be with him. But he kept telling himself he's doing the right thing, because they're gaining more ratings because of him, because they're still MAYHEM because of him. If his life gets ruined because of this, at least MAYHEM will rise in his shadows. He was really trying here and spent every second convincing himself this was the best decision, but once the first bottle of liquor was poured that night all thoughts had soon disappeared.

He found it easier to just give in. At the beginning he may have even seen how corrupt this was. He saw the signs, saw how brainwashing this whole scenario was, but he slowly gave in because he was weak, because this was the easy way out. Because Minsoo Hyung, Dongho Hyung and Daehyun's fame were more important than his.

He promised he'd never let things go too far, but a small voice in the back of his head kept saying that things go too far when he first agreed to be something he wasn't.

The voice used to be so loud back then.

It quieted down after some time.

Until it faded into something so small that he'd have to shut off all thoughts to hear it.

He no longer hears that voice anymore.

There also became a time where he stoped listening to the CEO all together. He no longer needed the CEO to tell him what to do in order to bring MAYHEM to fame. Unfortunately, MAYHEM stopped being a priority to him anymore, MAYHEM was Jaewon's priority not WYLDS.

Which was quite ironic considering he was doing this all for MAYHEM. At least Jaewon was.

Even Jaewon felt like a weird name to remember to the red head, he hadn't been called by that in a year now. The members stoped using that name for him, and he could tell they wanted little to do with him with the way they spat out his stage name with so much hatred behind the words. His mother would call him every now and again, and he'd have to pause and remember that the 'Jaewon' she was referring to was him. There was some bitterness and frustration towards that name now. Jaewon was so scared and timid, so helpless against others, he really was such a pushover.

But WYLD was free, he was happy and did what he wanted to do with no one controling him. He always felt like he had such power everytime he could lead another girl to his bedroom that night. Or every time the CEO got nervous around him. Everytime he hit front page on a magazine. He felt power. And he was powerful. He had so much control without anyone telling him what to do, that he didn't care what the press thought. As long as the women he slept with that night were happy, he was happy.

He wondered if he slowly start enjoying the scandals he created or if he just like the control and power he was in? For someone who was being controlled like a puppet from a young age, to having everyone under his control, with no one to hold him back. Is that what he liked? He was never really here to get to know any woman he slept with or played with that night. He never really bothered knowing their name. Because once a flash was shot or a video was taken, it was enough for him to be pleased, and the woman was now irrelevant, used as a tool that had already done her purpose. The rest of the night would be forgotten to him the next day, but him being the dashing handsome man he was, still had fun with it anyway. But once morning hit, he'd hurriedly opened up Twitter continuously scrolling through the hashtags tagged with his name under it until he was content. And he always usually was.

When the CEO called him into his office one night, he expected more praise. He was so used to it by now, because it was just so easy to get the attention his manager craves. But this night the opposite came. It's been a while since he's seen this side of Park-nim. The way the older man would always raise a hand or bang his fist on his table, often barking out orders with fire in his throat is something Jaewon would never miss. Except WYLD doesn't flinch at orders being yelled at him from a mad man. Instead he found this whole ordeal quite ironic with what this man was blasting in his ear. He toned most of it out only hearing something like WYLD has been in too many scandals and not aloting enough time for his commitments to MAYHEM. 

WYLD just laughed at that and mockingly asked how MAYHEM was doing. Like he cared in the slightest. Being in High Class entertainment was the reason he was so screwed up in the first place. Jaewon was in so much pain then, but did any of them notice. Even if they did, they did nothing. He did everything for them, and got no help in return.

Park-nims typical response was that this was serious and there would be minor consequences and even termination from the group if things got out of hand.

Jaewon used to be so scared and submissive to the CEO, but WYLD knew he was the reason for this companies success. He laughed again. The man's threats meant nothing to him.

"Go ahead, remove me from MAYHEM, see if I care." WYLD said with a smirk.

The CEO yelled again, grabbing at WYLDS collar telling him that he signed his life away to this company with a simple contract. WYLD knew this man was bluffing and trying to grab a hold on the situation. WYLD once again found it funny how much the man was trying.

"Sign me into a solo career then. You know you need me, and I'll be more free to do what I want without affecting anyone else." WYLD smiled sinisterly. Oh how it was fun messing with his powerless boss like this. He had made him this way afterall. 

They had now switched roles.

WYLD was in power here, and the CEO would have to obey.

The older gentleman let go of WYLD forcefully, while exclaiming in disgust that he had created a monster.

That brought another smile to WYLDs face, because as soon as he started his solo career, Jaewon would be gone.

\---

It had been a while since WYLD had gotten coffee. 

He used to have a friend who worked at a coffee shop. They knew him as Jaewon there, but once they found out who WYLD was, they didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

It hurt at first, having someone hate you for a fake role you had to put on that you hated just as much, if not more than everyone else. It hurt because they were his only friend who saw how shy and giggly and polite he really was, and who he could be Jaewon around because this friend never knew WYLD. But once his secret was out, once they discovered WYLD, he was friendless again. He suposses he could thank his friend for somehow getting him out of his coffee addiction, due to the avoidance of coffee from that day on.

But today, he felt so drained. He needed coffee to function. He had a burning headache and hadn't been sober like this in a while. He was sober enough to actually be in control of his body, meaning he was also sober enough to feel his emotions. And wow did it hit him like a truck. Jae... WYLD felt hollow, alone... sad.

Maybe some coffee would wake him up enough to go to a bar and get totally wasted later to forget about it all.

He didn't know any other coffee places except the one he always visited, and hoped be wouldn't regret it later.

The coffee shop still looked the same as it did when he last visited the place. The succulents were still sitting right outside the front door, as you entered the building. The buzzing of the air conditioner still clicking every few minutes, still not working at 100%. The way the chalked board was still suiting that big fancy handwriting with hearts dotting the i's. It all looked the same as it did a year ago, and it brought a strange sense of nostalgia to him that didn't really sit well in the pit of his stomach. It made him feel even more hollow. 

He pulled his hoodie and mask down even more to avoid both fans and the Barista he instantly recognized as he ordered his usual. The order still rolling off his tounge with ease, as he took in the scent of the familiar smell of that sweet tasting liquid he grew addicted to years ago.

The woman with the long blonde hair hadn't heard that bizarre order in a while as an old friend of hers was the only one who had ever ordered it.

But there was no way it was him, he'd never spend his time around here anyway.

But she wondered.

As his drink was being prepared, he kept his head down the entire time as a raven haired man with tattoos littering his body gave him his drink.

He sat down quietly, sipping his drink just like the Bartistas old friend used to do. But this wasn't her old friend who used to be so lively and smiley and always had a bounce in his step. No this was someone she did not want to mess with, he seemed intimidating.

Today was supposedly a day for strange visitors, because all 3 members of MAYHEM came in for some coffee aswell.

WYLD noticed them immediately and hid himself as best he could. A few minutes later someone gasped and whispered "Dongho Hyung look."

"What is it now Daehyun." Another person spoke.

It was silent for a bit before the shortest of the 3 caught onto who they were focusing all their eyesight on before bitterly speaking, "Don't pay attention to him guys, he's not worth your time."

And WYLD knew the leader intentionally spoke it loud enough for him to hear. He knew the silver haired boy wanted it to hurt him, and it did.

He had left those 3 just like that. He had screwed them over, abandoned them just because he thought he was better than their time.

"Come on guys, let's get our coffee and get out of here. Let's hope we never run into him again."

And with that comment they all followed the shortest boy out of there leaving WYLD like the piece of trash he'd become.

He wanted to reach out so bad, tell them that he was sorry, show them the Jaewon they remembered, but it wouldn't do any good now coming from WYLDs mouth. He was already too far in, no longer preforming a charade. He was WYLD. Jaewon was left behind with the others.

WYLD had made a mistake.

\---

(Go to chapter 2 if - WYLD realises the mistake he made and doesn't act on it)

(Go to chapter 3 if - WYLD doesn't realise the mistake he made but acts on it anyway)

(Go to chapter 4 if - WYLD realises the mistake he made and acts on it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WYLD realises the mistake he made and doesn't act on it.

Jaewon messed up.

He knew he messed up.

But he couldn't fix it.

What could he do now? Go up to MAYHEMs apartment, and beg for their forgiveness on his knees? Knowing how bitter and disgusted they looked at him, they'd just slam the door in his face after Minsoo would shout "F*CK OFF" for all the neighbors to hear. 

Nothing he could ever do would fix what he obliterated with the war he created with himself, involving everyone around him just as badly.

MAYHEM had to start over from scratch, and went through hell and back as they took a break for a while to figure their crap together. They eventually came back, but their fanbase was close to dead and they really hadn't done too much with their success. But they continued anyway, because that's all they had, that's all they knew to do.

And if they were anything like how they used to be, they'd be shattered to realise the full extent to what WYLD had actually become.

Daehyun, sweet innocent Daehyun, their precious Maknae would cry his eyes out to know the horrors that WYLD had left behind. Not even WYLD could bare to see that pure face turn sour and loose all innocence. He'd miss that contagious smile the blonde always adorned, and he hoped the others protect him in his absence. 

Dongho would protect their sweet maknae. Even though the Raven haired boy always seemed so cold, he was such a softy at heart. And honestly bless him for all that he did for Jaewon in such hard times. He was the level headed one of the group, and WYLD wishes the best for him aswell. 

And Minsoo, he was so hard to get a read on. Their relationship was so strained, with both of them being so un mentally stable, closed off and sleep deprived all at once. It never brought the best combination. Minsoo would always yell and bicker and tell Jaewon to be better, and the sensitive person Jaewon was always just nodded and killed himself over these demands. But even with the tension, they still had their late night conversations where they actually opened up a decent amount. Where they could relate to eachother in some messed up way, and lean on eachother for comfort. WYLD knew that Minsoo felt so betrayed that Jaewon left, so hurt, so pissed. WYLD knew they all felt that way. But Minsoo would never forgive him, because Minsoo opened up to Jaewon not WYLD. None of them would forgive WYLD, because there was nothing to forgive him for.

WYLD no longer had a craving for Coffee to wake him up anymore. He lost that craving the moment those 3 familiar faces walked in that coffee shop. The strong bean based liquid kept lingering in his mouth, tasting more and more bitter as he thought about that day.

Which was fine, because WYLD despised MAYHEM from that day on.

So he drowned out the bitterness with alcohol. Never once would he chose to go to a coffee shop over a club ever again. He'd rather not risk seeing another familiar face to make him feel so undeniably guilty and hollow ever again.

He strived off of hatred and spite for the group that never took notice to him, or helped him when he needed it most. He shouldn't have to feel guilty, and he even feels embarassed that the last words he heard from the Leader of MAYHEM that day even hurt him in the slightest. 

"...he's not worth your time." The leader spat out, not even sparing a passing glance his way. It stuck out to him the most, because they weren't worth his time, they never were. He always deserved better, so he really couldn't afford to spare a single ounce of pity for them when they treated him so badly. Their failure only added onto his success.

He still remembers what one of the Baristas angrily whispered in his ear as he went to throw away his almost full cup of coffee that day, "If you ever come back here again, don't even think about causing problems you can't fix." Jun was his name, WYLD remember. He was a good friend to Jaewon, even WYLD took a liking to him. Always so bold and uncaring, but he was no WYLD. He wasn't heartless.

WYLD laughed Jun's comment off and say the first snarky comment he could think of. "Trust me I won't, it's not worth my time." But that day, he felt the same thing he felt when Minsoo talked so low of him moments ago. He had never been so emotionally drained and torn apart than that night.

WYLD traveled a lot after that. His solo career bloomed, and it allowed him to improve on his vocals and rapping much more with his own style and creative freedom. His dancing was sharper than ever, and he was now more confident in himself than Jaewon was in his training years. He no longer had to practice hours on end in practice rooms to feel like he was enough, because now WYLD didn't have to try to be good enough. People would obsess over WYLD for breathing. And he always always had someone new to entertain him, never worrying about feeling alone. He had peaked top #100 billboard and No.1 charts more than once, and was just about always on a headline somewhere. His fame and popularity was well known, and he had everyone wrapped under his fingers. He was wealthy and famous and the textbook definition of happy.

WYLD had everything he desired, he accomplished so much, it only made sense to be happy. It only made sense. He had to be happy, because who wouldn't be happy when they had so much.

What didn't make sense was how he'd always tried convincing himself he was happy. How he felt so so alone when he was quite literally never alone. That even in a room where everyone knew him, he never really knew anyone. Because the ones be knew had all left him. He would always try finding something or someone to complete his life, only to never come across a relationship as real as Jaewon had.

But when he started having more doubts, feeling that bitter liquid again, he'd take another sip of the poison to cloud his terrible thoughts. And it once again made him happy. No other life could make him happier.

WYLD was determined that he was happy with the life he chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Alright, I get it, you hated this chapter. We all did. But I promise you'll like the next one!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WYLD doesn't realise the mistake he made but acts on it anyway

WYLD doesn't realize the mistake he has made.

He is too oblivious to it all.

So he decides to go up to the raven haired tattooed Barista and kiss him on the lips.

He makes sure to slip a good tip in his hand before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oops, how'd this get in here? Hehe... Heh... 
> 
> ... Oh just read the next chapter already.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WYLD realises the mistake he made and acts on it.

Jaewon messed up.

He knew he messed up.

But how was he supposed to fix this?

He didn't want to be WYLD anymore. But he was too far in wasn't he? He was too wrapped up in his head, too caught up on a way out that he wasn't even processing the way his feet went on Autopilot desperately chasing after the life he used to have.

The faster he ran the faster WYLD ran with him. He hated this persona he had picked up, and it was getting harder to breath with all the very real actions WYLD had done in Jaewon's place. He missed Jaewon so much. He hated that side of him for how human he was but Jaewon wasn't weak, he just felt emotion. But these emotions were bring too much of a storm in his head, that he could no longer think properly. He needed to fix things, because if there was any ounce of Jaewon left, he would never give up trying to mend what was so so shattered, even if it means risking all of who he was.

WYLD had entered the coffee shop, but who had left the coffee shop in search of forgiveness was a very frantic Ahn Jaewon. He went to throw away his barely touched drink as one of the Baristas leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

"If you ever come back here again..."

"I won't, I'm sorry." Jaewon blurted out, voice threatening to crack as he ran out of the place, leaving the Barista confused in a daze.

The Barista couldn't help but miss that frantic shy interaction he used to see in the red head so long ago. Although it was against work policy, he stepped outside to make sure the red head crossed the street safely because some part of him could finally recognise the idol as his friend, and God he missed him.

As Jaewon guided himself across town to his designated location using muscle memory, he started shaking. What was he doing? What is he supposed to say? What if no one was home yet? What if everyone was at practice? What if they were home and called the cops on him? What if they threw him into jail? 

F*CK, f*CK, f*CK. This was a mistake. Jaewon couldn't do this, but he had to try. He needed to make things better. Who cares if he went to jail, as long as they got the apologies they deserved, it would all be worth it.

So Jaewon ran up the steps, hesitant but loudly knocking on the same apartment door he used to be able to enter on his own. He was still shaking like a leaf, but when the door swung open he stood still like a statue.

"F*CK OFF." someone shouted before slamming the door closed, for Jaewon to snap his mind back to the reality before him.

The logical side of him should have listened. Should have listened and left. Shouldn't have knocked again, pleading for something better to happen.

"What do you want?" The door opened to a new face talking to him. It wasn't the silver haired boy who lost his temper when the door was first opened, but a very tired taller Raven hair boy trying to hold onto his patience. "Because we'd perfered it if you left."

Jaewon stood there. Not quite grasping how real everything was. They all looked so much older and worn out with only a year gone by. The apartment looked darker somehow, and Jaewon swallowed back a lump in his throat as he found no one to blame except himself.

"I don't have time for this." The man said loosing his patience, closing the door on Jaewon once again, only to be stoped by a blonde going "WAIT, hear him out." And opening the door to greet Jaewon with a weary smile.

God Daehyun was too pure for this world. He hopes he didn't hurt him too bad for leaving, because Daehyun deserves so much more than he gave him. But he could say that about Dongho as well. Dongho the ever so patient, control of the group. Who did so so much for Jaewon only for Jaewon to ditch him. He can't even begin to feel how betrayed Minsoo must have felt as the unsteady leader he was, who took responsibility for the team as a whole.

Jaewon didn't know what he needed to say for things to be okay again, but all he could muster out was a garbled "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Daehyun looked like he was about to say something, reach out for him or say something like "It's okay, we forgive you." purely out of instinct, because everyone knew this was anything but okay, but Daehyun could lie for the sake of pretending everything was alright. Because that was so Daehyun like of him. And Jaewon missed it so much.

Dongho looked unbothered, not shredding a single ounce of pity toward someone who didn't need it. He stayed in the same position, and would continue staying in the same position no matter what Jaewon did to beg for forgiveness. But Jaewon could see right through him, see the hand that was close in reach to grab Jaewon's shaking form, because that was his way of showing his affection, through secret unnoticed actions rather than out loud. And that was so Dongho like of him, that it stabbed at Jaewon's heart because he had left such great people behind.

But then the leader came out, face full with red hot anger as he jabbed a hand at Jaewon's stomach hard enough to bruise. "You have no right coming here asking for our forgiveness, when you deserted us without any warning. You have no right to be forgiven after everything you did. So f*ck off Ahn Jaewon." Minsoo spat in Jaewon's face, gritting his teeth. This was Minsoo's way of protecting his band mates, by warding off any enemies through a menacing bite. And this was so Minsoo of him that it pained the boy so much knowing he was the enemy.

And it pained the broken boy so much to hear his full name be spit out with hatred, instead of WYLD's. Because that means Minsoo hated Jaewon not WYLD. Minsoo hated the boy he opened up to and took under his wing. Not the man who got on headlines every other week. Because Minsoo can't really hate someone he never knew nor cared for. This only proves that Jaewon will never be forgiven, and can't fix this. But he kept trying, something WYLD never could do.

He got into his knees and said the same garbled sentence as his temple touched the ground, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Get up!" The leader said, with no mercy in his voice. He had no time to see this pathetic sight infront of him, and doesn't think Jaewon deserved the pity the others were starting to show.

"Minsoo, um."

"Hyung."

Could briefly be heard from the other 2 as Minsoo grabbed at Jaewon's shirt collar to drag him up. If WYLD even understood all that he had done to the group in his absence, how hard it was as a leader to keep everything together when there were only 3 people left. Minsoo felt like a terrible example and leader for the other 2 to follow, they were screwed and better off on their own, because the leader should have done better, should have been able to keep everyone together. But he didn't. And if he had a bad temper before, it worsened even more throughout this year as he hid all of his insecurities through hatred and fiery rage. He gripped onto Jaewon's shirt, and if his eyes weren't so angry he may have even noticed how scared the boy infront of him truly looked.

Jaewon fell back on his knees   
with tears now streaming down his face saying the only sentence he physically could, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

This was his third time saying that, but each time it got weaker and weaker, and he didn't think he could do this anymore.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Minsoo screamed, as Daehyun pulled the very unstable leader back, and Dongho knelt down to Jaewon very gently asking "Why should we forgive you... WYLD?"

"Y-you shouldn't. I just- I what I did was wrong. I just want you to know the full story. I want you guys to understand. I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry for everything. Please..." Jaewon couldn't ask them to forgive him anymore, cause he knew da*n right he was in no position to be forgiven, but he needed them to know. It was only right with all the hell he'd put them through.

"What the f*ck do you want us to understand?" Minsoo had pushed his way out of the Maknaes hold standing away from them all, with his hands in fists. "And for Christ's sake, get off the g*dda*n floor."

"Minsoo, you need to calm down. WYLD how long is the going to take?" Dongho said far calmer than anyone else was, always the control. Jaewon was thankful for his calmer more approachable tone, yet still found it hard not to flinch at the bitter way they spoke his stage name each time they said it.

"It's so much, I'm so sorry, I don't want to waste your time." Jaewon sunk to the floor again, not sure what he even came here to say in the first place. He didn't even know he'd get this far truthfully.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" And for the first time that day Minsoo and Jaewon were on the same page. Why was he ere?

"If it's as important as you say it is WYLD, we'll listen." Daehyun assured. The Maknae looked scared, unsure of when to speak up the entire time, but he was so strong when he needed to be.

Dongho hesitated on everything, cautious with the whole ordeal, but if the blonde was so adamant about it all, then he really couldn't say no to that. With a click of his tounge, he let out quick instructions of "Come in" for everyone to awkwardly shuffled in as he closed the door shut. "Sit" he snapped pointing at the couches in the living room.

And even though these couches can comfortably hold 4 grown men, and everyone was as spaced out as they quite literally could be, they still felt way too close for comfort.

"Alright WYLD, say whatever the he** you came here to tell us." Once again Dongho never missed a beat when spitting out WYLD's name.

"I-well, I uh."

"You need to get to the point." Dongho snapped again, not leaving room for any bullcrap.

"I'm, well." And if he was shaking again, he hoped no one noticed the shuttering breath he took in. "I didn't always used to be WYLD. I just became him over time. But my WYLD persona clashed with my own personality, and I was pressured to do better as him."

"What the he** are you saying?" Minsoo spat out. He looked around wondering if he was the only one not following, but all he saw were the others listening intently, and maybe he should do the same.

"The CEO forced me to become WYLD." Jaewon sputtered out. Because afterall, that was the sentence Jaewon figured he came here to say. That was the sentence he hope they'd remember years after today.

With a beat of silence he kept going.

"He made up scandals for me to follow, and exaggerated every misunderstanding. I, he'd um, yell at me or hurt me if I didn't. And I kept reminding myself I'm doing this for all for you guys because we'd go bankrupt without this." Jaewon shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not sure how to continue.

"Is this some f*cking joke or something?" Minsoo said with the same angered confusion as before.

"Minsoo shut up, let WY... Jaewon speak." Daehyun said, fed up with his leader. He knew it was rude of him to speak of his hyung like that, but he was pretty sure Dongho was feeling the same way about their very impatient leader.

And Jaewon wasn't surprised at all of their reactions. He expected this, be side they really hadn't changed all too much from when he last saw them, but he needed to explain how he changed.

"No, I mean. Minsoo has a right to feel this way, because... Because I did become WYLD over time. I started craving the power he allowed me to have. It was so different than what I used to be like, and it just disgusts me how far I went to even dismember from the group to have even more freedom." And the lump in his throat was back, but he kept going. "But I don't think I was ever happy. I would always drink away my problems and not even remember all I did. I was so numb to everything except the control I had, but I was never happy. And I don't think I'll be happy ever again."

Jaewon's voice was close to a whisper now, as he trembled even more and still felt the overwhelming pressure to give them a proper explanation, as if anything he told them would make much sense anyway. 

Daehyun wanted to comfort the trembling boy, to hug him and comfort him, because if there was any bit of Jaewon left in him, it's what Daehyun would want to do in a heart beat. But as he got closer to Jaewon with his arms open, Jaewon just held out his hand and shook his head. He doesn't deserve their kindness. He wasn't trying to give an excuse as to who he became, he didn't want them feeling sorry for him, he just needed them to know the truth.

"No, I-I don't deserve forgiveness. I- sh- shouldn't have- I was wrong, and just wanted you guys to know the full story a- and give my apology. Because I just don't wa- want to be WYLD anymore. I never want to be like that again."

Daehyun was so close to telling him he could still be Jaewon again, to give some sort of advice to make him look less like this and more like the innocent giggly Jaewon again, but he just let the redhead keep talking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you guys." Jaewon couldn't swallow the lump in his throat this time around as thick tears rolled down his face. His voice cracked horribly as he continued. "I'm sorry I did this to you guys. I was so selfish, and should have told you guys sooner. I was just so scared, a- and I'm still really really scared. I'm so sorry- I'm so so sorry. I know I can never be forgiven but- but-"

Jaewon took a shuddering breath to control his emotions enough to continue.

"I can leave now and never bother you guys again, I- just please know I am sincerely sorry for everything." Jaewon stammered out, shakily standing up on fragile legs.

"You do deserve forgiveness." And never in a million years would anyone expect a comment like that from the person who said it. 

Minsoo wasn't looking anywhere in particular. He was staring away from them with a somber pitiful look as he found the words to continue. He couldn't really look at Jaewon in the state he was in anyway.

"I think I understand now." Minsoo took in Jaewon's explanation piecing everything together. It made him feel worse because he was sure he didn't make Jaewon's life easier, always getting angry at someone Jaewon was forced to be. "I should have been more observant." Minsoo struggled to find the courage to continue with how much his throat started to burn with regret. His eyes started prickling with tears and Jaewon's too big of a heart noticed immediately even with his own crumbling form.

"No, no, It's not your fault. I'm sorry I-" Jaewon held his hands out frantically trying to reassure Minsoo it was okay, because heaven help Jaewon if he make Minsoo cry.

"QUIT IT Jaewon. Just, please stop, okay." Minsoo pleaded. He couldn't stand the red head apologizing and taking all the blame anymore. If there was one thing that stuck out with Jaewon's personality when they were still together as MAYHEM, it was his incredible care for others. He was the most selfless person Minsoo had ever met in his life, that he would risk his own happiness for others. Minsoo should have seen it sooner. How could sweet innocent Jaewon ever have been selfish? He never was.

And when Jaewon mumbled out another shaky "I'm sorry." with fear in his eyes, Minsoo felt he had committed such a dirty horrible crime, he felt like he was gonna be sick.

"NO JAEWON I'M SORRY." Minsoo's voice cracked. He may have screamed it, but Jaewon no longer seemed afraid, but guilty seeing his hyung in so much pain. Tears were threatening to fall from the silver haired boy who's chest felt far too heavy but he continued. "I should have been a better hyung. Maybe you could have trusted me more to tell me, I could have help, I...I..."

"It was never about trust hyung." Jaewon's pain was still there, seeing Minsoo beat himself up over this. And to see how kind and caring Jaewon automatically became when others felt bad because of treating his so badly, tore at Minsoo even more. But Jaewon never yelled at them, never accused them of not paying attention when he felt so very alone. He never told them anything because he was so scared, and it pained the supposed leader of this group so much, because he should have been there for the red head but he wasn't.

"But you still should have been able to trust me. I could have done something. I should have voiced how sad you looked every time you came back late night from another meeting with the CEO. I should have questioned the bruises more, or put 2 and 2 together that Jaewon and WYLD were 2 separate people. I should have known that you couldn't become WYLD on your own because you're Ahn frickin Jaewon." Minsoo puffed out pained as tears glazed his eyes, and everything became blurry. "You looked so timid and scared a lot of the time, and I wondered how you took on 2 completely different roles. None of it sat right with me. Yet I did nothing. But I'm the leader, I should have done f*cking something." 

Minsoo quieted down after this as his voice got softer and more broken. Everyone watched the sight unfold infront of them as they finally saw their leader crack. Saw him struggling to find more to say only to end up as a pitiful mess with his head buried in his arms, as tear drops fell from his nose onto the wooden floor. "I should have been there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"We should have done something about it." Dongho slammed his fist on the coffee table. "None of this is f*cking fair!"

"Jaewon, we're sorry this happened to you. I don't blame you for all that you did in the situation you've been in." Daehyun muttered out thickly, trying to will his tears away.

And Jaewon didn't know what to do. He was still standing awkwardly in the center of the room, getting ready to leave as he saw his once beloved team members crumble before him. Minsoo the angered, temperamental leader was now cracking his composure into a crying vulnerable mess. Dongho the ever stoic well behaved elder was fuming with this news, not taking it lightly. And poor poor Daehyun took on the role of acting so much older and braver than he was, because everyone else was loosing it.

After some time, Dongho's angered mind broke the silence "We need to do something! We need to f*cking do something!"

"What is there to do?" Daehyun asked honestly, for Dongho to shout again.

"We need to tell someone!"

"Who do we even tell?"

"I can call my brother." Was the first thing Minsoo said after a while. Voice still very shaky and so so small that everyone else in the room stared at him in disbelief, wondering if they heard him correctly.

The Minsoo that Jaewon knew hated his brother with a burning passion and would avoid him at all costs. Jaewon didn't even know Minsoo had his brothers number in all honesty.

"Are you sure about this, hyung?" Daehyun questioned, unsure about bringing Minsung in this mess.

"He c- can help us, I can't just s-sit here and do nothing this time." And everyone saw the fear in his eyes as he said this. But there was so much determination behind it that they had to believe his words.

Minsoo stood up on unsteady feet, letting out a broken pained sigh, eyes still red and tears still pilling up in his eyes, but after years of experience in the idol industry, he learned how to maintain his composure quick. He swatted at his eyes as he pulled out his phone, walking into the kitchen for better privacy scrolling through his contact list.

(Go to Chapter 5: if Dongho follows Minsoo to intervene the phone call.)

(Go to Chapter 6: if Daehyun follows Minsoo to intervene the phone call.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And this is where it starts being more Minsoo Centric in a Jaemin -(IF I TYPE JAEMIN ONE MORE TIME INSTEAD OF JAEWON, I'M GOING TO SCREAM)- Jaewon Centric book, which I'm kinda mad at myself for doing AGAIN, but also my baby leader Soo!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho follows Minsoo to intervene the phone call.

Dongho decided to follow Minsoo, ready to resolve things as soon as he could.

The first call was unsuccessful, same as the second call. Dongho got more impatient as he heard the empty ringtone with the other line unresponsive. But on the third call someone picked up.

"Hyung?" Minsoo spoke out shakily.

And it wasn't right for someone to be this scared of their older brother. But Dongho kept to himself, as he rubbed his temples with the stress this night gave him.

'f*ck off Minsoo, I'm busy.'

And if Dongho didn't already want to strangle Minsung, he sure had a reason to now. Did Minsung even hear how shaky Minsoo's voice was, how urgent his tone was?

"NO, PLeasE doN'T hAnG UP." Minsoo shout out, voice cracking with fear as his breath picked up even more."I- I need your help..." 

Ask someone else.'

"No, please, I'm serious..." Dongho saw how Minsoo was barely holding it together at this point. And when Minsung had the audacity to hang up right then right there, Dongho had no patience left.

He ripped the phone out of the leaders trembling hands and called the 4th time that day.

When the call picked up, he didn't give Minsung any time to speak before impatiently stating, "Minsung Sunbaenim, we need your help. So stop being so self conceited for once in your life and tell us where you're at."

Minsung clicked his tounge before going, 'I'm practicing. Good luck finding me.' before abruptly hanging up.

Dongho let out a couple swear words before grabbing Minsoo's cold clammy shaky hand and guiding him to everyone else, giving no one time to process his words as he said "We're going to XR Entertainment studios to find Minsung." before putting his coat and shoes on, hoping the others would follow him and pick up their pace.

Daehyun decided to drive as Dongho was too angry, Minsoo was too scared and Jaewon was way too out of it.

As the got to XR Entertainment, everyone was pretty pissed to find Dongho's plan was to just check every practice room until he found who he was looking for.

Minsoo wasn't even sure Minsung would help them either. And he was starting to regret everything leading up to here.

Not too long after peeking through every practice room did they stumble upon someone with cotton candy hair gleaming with sweat, as a song was blasting through the speakers and he was dancing to the beat. His eyes were closed as his entire frame was zoned in on the choreography. He moved flawlessly from one side of the dance floor to the other, as his face looked content and confident in his work. He looked so much more at ease than he seemed on the phone, and everyone looked in amazement at the sight.

Yet when his eyes landed on the 4 intruders walking in, his face dropped and his mood soured immediately.

"What the he** do you guys want?" He said, specifically looking at Minsoo when saying it.

"We need your help, Minsu..." Minsoo had started, matching his brothers bitter tone, only to be rudely interupted by another furious question.

"What the he** is he doing here?!" Minsung accused, pointing at the very timid looking Jaewon, who resembled a very famous idol by the name of WYLD.

"He's here so we can help..." (him reveal the truth.) is what Minsoo was trying to say, but he doubts he could get a full sentence in anymore, with the way this conversation was going.

"I'm not f*cking helping him." Minsung growls out, before turning around and drawing his attention on the water he was chugging in his hands, hoping they would be done now.

"Just hear me out, Minsung." Minsoo begged, not really sure what he was gonna say if Minsung agreed, but he was positive the others could help when he got there.

"He** no, nothing you can say will convince me to help you brat."

And at those words, Dongho was about to jump at the older man. Daehyun's weak frame had to hold him back, reminding him not to get involved too soon.

"What the he** is the MATTER WITH YOU HYUNG." Minsoo accused. He's not too sure what he was yelling for, but all he knew was that Minsung never gives him a chance and it's making him hurt and angry.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME??? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I'M NOT F*CKING DEALING WITH THIS!" Minsung gestured to Jaewon like he was some rabid animal. But rabid animals don't shrink back and look as sad and hurt as Jaewon started becoming the more attention would draw on him.

"WHY WON'T YOU EVER HELP ME OR HEAR ME OUT? Just this once, just please listen." Minsoo said angrily. Halfway through his sentence he seemed hopeless, he clenched his fist and begged.

Minsung crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for his brother to continue.

"We're here for Jaewon."

"This is where I stop listening."

"He's changed Hyung."

"A person like that can't change."

"No, you're not listening. He was forced to become WYLD."

And bless Minsoo's heart, because he tried explaining, he really did, but Minsung just wasn't listening.

"We were all forced to be something the moment we signed our contracts to become an IDOL. That's what the IDOL life does. But that is no excuse for him to go around doing what he's done."

Minsung's been in this entertainment for years. He's seen a lot of good people get lost in the IDOL life, and he found it easier to just focus on himself and keep going. He knew it was the selfish way to go, and knew Minsoo wanted to do the right thing, but there really is nothing he could do now.

"But he's not like that, seriously."

'No one's really like the person they portray' Minsung thought. Minsoo needed to give up already or else it will hurt so much more.

"I don't care what he really is. And the press won't either, Minsoo. Because the press only cares about what they want to see. They will take any small action, and size it up to make their stories more entertaining. WYLD is only here to make people like them money. And yeah, So what if he's changed, either no one will believe it or they won't forgive him. So my advice to you is to stay away from him. He's too far in to get help now. Because if anyone catches you with him, it will ruin your reputations."

"Why are you always like this." Minsoo looked so hurt, so defeated saying that, that Minsung almost wanted to apologize. Almost. Instead he sighed, rubbed at his temple and continued.

"I'm not obligated to help you Minsoo, okay. I'm not the bad guy here. I don't owe you anything. All I am is your older brother. I don't need to do anything for you. Especially when it's dealing with something like this. I told you the honest truth, and have nothing more to say. So you can either follow it or find someone else to help you. But keep me out of this from now on."

Minsung turned around to gather all of his things to leave. This argument was giving him a headache, and it was getting quite late. 

After some time, a small yet furious voice with the slightest tremble could be heard.

"You've never changed."

Minsung turned around with a steady voice and a smirk, quite opposite from his younger brothers features, while easily saying,

"Neither have you."

before brushing last them, leaving the studio and going home.

And that was the moment MAYHEM realised this was something that could never be fixed. WYLD would always be remembered as a monster and Jaewon the angel he was is now long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote this after I finished the real ending, but really like this one.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun follows Minsoo to intervene the phone call.

Daehyun was quick to follow Minsoo, not trusting him on his own in such a bad mental state.

The first call was unsuccessful, same as the second call. But on the third call someone picked up.

"Hyung?" Minsoo spoke out shakily. Daehyun had never seen his leader so unbearably small before, it hurt so much.

'f*ck off Minsoo, I'm busy.'

"NO, PLeasE doN'T hAnG UP." Minsoo shout out, voice cracking with fear as his breath picked up even more."I- I need your help..." 

'Ask someone else.'

"No, please, I'm serious..." Tears were welling up in his eyes the umpteenth time today. He felt so raw and exposed right now, that one more thing going wrong would break him completely. He needed help, he needed to be a good leader for the boys, show them he could be useful, show them he wasn't terrified out of his mind like crazy. But he should have known this wasn't going to be easy.

And then there was a beep followed by silence.

Minsung wasn't going to help. Minsung wasn't going to help and they'd be stuck in the same place not knowing what the heck to do next. Minsung wasn't going to help because he hated Minsoo. This was Minsoo's fault because he wasn't there for Jaewon and now he's not there to make amends with his brother, and God, everything was so hard and he was screwing up so bad and he's afraid to make some silly call with his own g*dda*n only f*cking sibling.

"I'm sorry." Minsoo voiced out barely above a whisper, holding back a sob. He knew he needed to be stronger. He was angry with himself, but all he could express was his sadness.

This was so out of character for Minsoo, that Daehyun didn't know how to react. Minsoo was always so angry with everything, never really one to show fear. But tonight left him feeling so raw, that Daehyun didn't blame him for how much pain he was in.

"Try again Hyung." Daehyun said gently.

Minsung could rot in hell after the way he greeted Daehyun's hyung and his little brother, but they needed him right now because he was way more experienced than any of them is this room. Mjnsung needed to help them cause they didn't know anyone else who could.

"I can't" Minsoo said trembling. He was too scared to call the 4th time today, and should have known Minsung would never help.

"Please, Hyung." Daehyun said trying to keep his patience. He wasn't mad at Minsoo, just mad at how scared Minsoo looked when having to face his older brother.

And when Minsoo voiced out "I can't" in an even shakier more trembling voice, as a sob escaped his lips, Daehyun decided to take matters into his own hands, taking the phone from Minsoo's cold trembling figure and dialing Minsung the 4th time that day.

He held his breath as the line picked up, before giving no room for the other to speak as he got straight to what he needed to say "Minsung sunbaemin. It's me Daehyun. Before you hang up, I need to tell you that this is very serious. We really need your help, because we don't know what else to do." There was a beat as Daehyun carefully listened to what sunbaemin had to say.

'If this is a waste of my time, I'm f*cking murdering Minsoo.'

Daehyun glanced over at his poor trembling leader, as Minsoo muffled another sob with his hands shaking his head in fear.

With Minsung's unnecessary way of saying he'd help, Daehyun did not hesitate to respond "I promise it's important. Please come over as soon as you can. I'll send you the address."

Shuffling could be heard over the line before Minsung hung up.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding in except for Minsoo who was falling apart at the seams. He leaned over the counter top and let out his tears the second time that day, as his whole frame shook.

"He's not gonna help. He's gonna find this is a waste of- his time. I shouldn't have called him- he was b- busy. Now he's- mad at me. I j- just wanted- wanted to help." Minsoo sobbed out, struggling to talk as his breathing picked up.

Daehyun quickly sent the address, putting the phone down and tried comforting his distressed hyung. He never dealt with someone having a panic attack before, but it couldn't be much different from when someone was sick or sad, he hoped. He started rubbing Minsoo's back in a figure eight motion, as he said comforting words. "You did so good Hyung. Minsung sunbaemin's not gonna hurt you, we'll protect you. He's gonna help us. You did so well."

Minsoo didn't agree with anything the younger said, as he turned around and sunk to the floor while Daehyun struggled to hold onto him saying "no, no, not the floor hyung."

Daehyun was quick to lift him back up, leading him to the couch saying "Let's wait for him on the couch, hmm? I'll be with you the entire time."

But Minsoo couldn't calm down as he cried into Daehyun's side, hoping for his brother to help him just this once. Because he truly didn't know what else to do if Minsung couldn't help. Daehyun held onto him and rocked him, while scratching the top of his head softly with another hand. Minsoo silently thanked Daehyun for all the support as he heard him say "Why don't you take a nap, while we wait?" He listened to the blonde as he let his eyes close shut into a fitful sleep, embraced by the taller boys strong hold.

Dongho had never looked so mad before. Seeing Minsoo crumble twice today, and Daehyun take such a caring front at such a young age made him madder. Seeing Jaewon sit down in a trance, not moving and looking down the entire time with guilt in his eyes made Dongho want to explode with frustration. This wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

Yet he waited in silence like the rest of them, wondering where in the he** they all went wrong.

And those were the longest 15 minutes of his life. With Dongho observing Minsoo sleeping on Daehyun's shoulder with tear stricken cheeks, while Daehyun comfortingly combed his hair, and Jaewon not moving a muscle even when the doorbell rang. Even Daehyun flinched at that.

Dongho immediately got up and rushed to the door, opening it wide for his Sunbaenim. He didn't smile or greet the man out of wanting to, but more out of respect. It was the faintest smile and most weakest bow ever, but he managed.

But when Minsung barged in like he owned the place, insisting he knew what his brother needed help with, with a booming voice, Dongho wanted to take his polite-ish gesture imediately back.

"What the he** does Minsoo want from me! I was in the middle of f*cking practice!"

There was an immediate shush from Daehyun, as he was still cradling a very warn out unconscious Minsoo.

"What's wrong with him?" Minsung inquired. No response of, 'Is my baby brother okay?' just a very pissed off look no doubt questioning if this was a waste of time or not.

"He got scared." Daehyun said defensively.

"Of what." Minsung said just as defensively.

"OF YOU. He got a f*cking panic attack because he was afraid you wouldn't be willing to help him." Dongho fumed, clutching his fists to his side.

And Minsung was about to respond with something to match Dongho's angered state, but as soon as he noticed the red head in the room, his eyes went wide and he started to realise that something was very very wrong.

Everyone noticed his sudden change in demeanor as Dongho guided him to sit down on a couch adjacent from everyone else.

And that's when he was able to take in the full sight of his only sibling Lee Minsoo. The way he was curled up oh so small and close to Daehyun's side, with puffy red cheeks and tears still plastered on his unconscious face reminded Minsung of when they were younger. Minsoo would often get nightmares and Minsung always remembered shakily clammy hands crawling into bed with him at strange times of the night, to find his brother always asking if he could sleep with him. Like he could even say no to such a sad sad sight, because those Minsoo's looked the same, so small and vulnerable. But the Minsoo back then trusted Minsung, would confide in Minsung because he was there for him. Now he would panic on the phone talking to his brother because he was afraid of rejection, because Minsung wasn't there for him. But the Minsoo now was so hurt by his older brother. Minsung did this to him and he felt so terribly guilty that it was eating at his heart. He always remembered how fragile Minsoo was, and of course he hasn't changed. He figured he'd do anything they could to help them, for Minsoo.

"What do you guys need help with?" Minsung said, all anger fell from his voice as he kept it quiet for his sleeping brother. 

And with those few words, they had told him everything they knew. Daehyun and Dongho did the talking, looking at Jaewon every now and again to make sure all they were saying was correct. Jaewon wouldn't verbally speak, just nod slowly as he never dared look up.

And Minsung felt so overwhelmed with everything that was said to him. He didn't feel like he was in a strong enough position to help them, but taking one small glance at his broken baby brother, he remembered why he agreed to help in the first place.

He asked them to give them the contact for the CEO, and suggested they get the CEO to somehow confess to all he'd done, or else no one was gonna believe anything. He suggested that Jaewon not go home tonight, and always stay with one of them. That was something they easily agreed to, as they soon felt the need to protect him with all they had. He told them he'd be in contact with them, and help with anything they needed. They had a plan, it wasn't much, but it gave them enough hope to find a way out of this. To fix everything that was torn apart.

As Minsung had finished sharing contact info, he couldn't advert his gaze from his fragile weak younger brother that he's been avoiding for years now. The last sentence he had with him was at the sports tournament when he beat him.when he saw the fear in his eyes and continued to crush his chance at ever winning. Minsoo wore such an uncomfortable saddened face even when unconscious that he knew he scared him senseless again. Minsung realised the kind of monster he was that night and was secretly grateful Minsoo stayed asleep during this whole ordeal, because seeing him so fragile like this asleep hurt enough, but seeing a panicked hurt conscious Minsoo would stab at his heart like crazy.

He hesitated for a moment but softly asked Daehyun if he could hold his brother. If he could just show them he loved him as an older brother should. His heart would shatter further if he found out Minsoo wasn't quite alright after all of this. Daehyun hesitated at first, and held onto his hyung tighter. He barely knew Minsung, but if the leader of MAYHEM hates him that much, then he would keep Minsoo as far away from Minsung as possible.

Minsung felt awful at the way they still didn't trust him with his baby brother. It hurt him but he deserved it. After all he's done, it only made sense. But he wanted to be there for him now. He didn't want to leave tonight not certain of Minsoo would be okay in the morning. 

"Please, just for a moment. I just want to make sure he's okay. Then I'll be leaving."

Daehyun still seemed uncertain about everything as he looked over at Dongho, who gave a small nod of approval for Daehyun to cautiously hand over his leader to a stranger who shouldn't have been.

And when Minsung held onto Minsoo, he never wanted to let go. So many memories came back to him of when they were younger. When they were closer. When they were happier. And it made him so sad, because he was the one to blame for everything that's gone wrong since then.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner, but I want to be here for you now." Minsung whispered softly, kissing the top of Minsoo's forehead. Everyone's hearts melted as they saw Minsoo physically hug tighter, even in his sleeping state.

"And Jaewon." Minsung turned to the still very out-of-it Jaewon who hadn't really done much as he said all he needed to say. Maybe he was in shock, not really sure how he should appropriately react in this situation. He felt scared, terrified of how everything will turn out. So instead he decided to sit still, something that was very very Jaewon of him to do, as he listened to his Sunbaenim. "We're gonna help you fix things, okay? I can't guarantee things can be back to the way they were, but everyone will at least know the truth."

And all Jaewon could do was nod as Minsung handed his brother back to Dae and left for the night.

The rest of the evening was super foggy as they lead Jaewon to Daehyun's room, with the same bunk bed that was there when Jaewon lived there. Nothing was really removed from his bed either, almost as if they left a spot for him like he never really left. That thought alone made Jaewon want to cry his eyes out even more today, because he meant so much to these boys and if he saw it sooner, he would have never left.

No one really slept well that night, recalling the events to the day prior. Minsoo got up first, trudging his way into the kitchen, for Dongho to come in not too long after. The older made sure to catch Minsoo up on all that had happened, and noticed how Minsoo's face got as red as a tomato when remembering how vulnerable he was yesterday. Dongho reassured him with a hug, when Dae came in to crush them both with his way too hyper affection this early in the morning. They made coffee for when Jaewon would wake up, and argued on what breakfast to make.

When Jaewon finally woke up, they had breakfast done and were able to eat together. It was awkward as they all ate their food in silence, and Jaewon couldn't help but feel it was his fault, he was still so scared and unsure how to feel about everything.

Everyone must have noticed as someones hand snaked together with his, as another one was on his shoulder, with a third person coming from behind to hug him tight.

He didn't really care who was who, because he knew that all 3 of them accepted Jaewon back into their lives. He knew he picked the right choice of coming to them even after all of his fears. And for the first time in a while Jaewon smiled. 

He realised that he didn't need alcohol or power to make his happy anymore. None of that mattered to him in the slightest. As long as he had these people he could finally be himself around, then he would be fine. No other life would make him happier. He felt safe, he was home. His mind was made up.

Jaewon was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Idk how I felt about Minsoo having a Panic Attack over a phone call, yet I re-wrote this chapter so many times for me to find out that him being very dramatic was the only way Minsung would help.)
> 
> (This chapter also had a rushed ending and Chapter 7 would be The Aftermath, but I'm not sure what direction I would go in for that, and this work went on way longer than expected.)
> 
> (Anyway, you did it! You got to the real 'happy' ending chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is now a chose your own adventure, and it was only supposed to be 2 chapters then 3 and now it's like 6?
> 
> I figured I stalled for too long, and hope you like this more than me?? 
> 
> LET'S GET IT


End file.
